Just One More Bite
by BoyWithTheBread51
Summary: Slash. Modern day AU, Peeta is a student of Panecray High, what won a trip to the land of Transylvania. The boy doesn't want to go at first, but his friends will convince him. The main reason for him to go was Cato, the popular guy in the school. Nobody knows what is waiting for them in this mysterious place. Nobody knows about the dangers they're going to face there.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Slash. Modern day AU, Peeta is a student of Panecray High, what won a trip to the land of Transylvania. The boy doesn't want to go at first, but his friends convinced him. The main reason for him was that the popular guy, Cato was going to go as well. Nobody knows what is waiting for them in this mysterious place. Nobody knows about the dangers they're going to face there.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Boy x Boy (future warnings will be added throughout the story.) POSSIBLY: smut, violence.**

**Rated M for being sure..**

**I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Wake up, honey! It's school time!" These are the things I hate most in the world. Waking up early, and school. Mom knows that very well, but she has to do her work.

"Just five more minutes, I'm begging you... Please!" I don't think this will warm her up, but at least I've tried.

"Get your ass up son, you're gonna be late." I can hear that my door opened, so I manage to sit up. She's smiling at me "Katniss and Delly are waiting for you. You know how impatient could they be sometimes." She have got my weak point again.

"Okay." I roll my eyes playfully. "You wanna be here when I change my underwear, my dear love, or would you leave please?" I chuckle as she blushes.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to pack your lunch." She's a bit embarrassed when she leaves the room. Our relationship is quite unique. We were not very close to each other, but after my father died in a car accident, we grieved together. He was the best father on the world. After his death I've become unsociable. My perfect saturday night is about reading a good book while I'm drinking hot chocolate. But this doesn't mean I completely shut out everyone. I have three friends who I could always count on: Delly, Katniss, and my own mother.

After I dressed up completely, I finally managed to get downstairs, facing my mother again. "Oh you were really fast darling. Here is your cup of coffee, you look horrible."

"Thanks for being honest with me, mom." I laugh, takind a sip from the coffee. "Mmmm, you're making the best coffee on this planet. I swear I like it much more than Starbucks... Anyways, where are Katniss and Delly? You said they're waiting for me."

I'm thinking about that she's might have been tricking me into getting up, but my instincts were wrong.

"Hy, Peeta!" Delly runs towards me. I put down my coffee on the nearest thing I find, it's too perfect to just spill out when she hugs me. My aunt, Effie would kill me now because I've put a mug on the mahogany table, I'm lucky she wasn't here.

"Delly please, you're killing me!" I'm trying to get free from her grip. She backs away slowly, smiling at me hesitantly.

I look at Katniss, who laughs at Delly's outbreak. Katniss is not that touchy type of friend. She is more like honest what I really love in her. If I'm not sure with something, I know she will always help me out, telling me her opinion, being honest under any kind of circumstances.

I begin to drink my coffee again. The bitter taste would stay in my mouth if there wouldn't be sweet sugar and milk in it.

"I think Delly is being..." Katniss seems like she's thinking about the right word, but gives up after some seconds of thinking "Delly, even at morning. Ready to go, Peet?" I take the last sip of my coffee, feeling the energy rushing through my cells from it. I kiss my mother on her cheeks, saying goodbye to her. She will have a lot of work today at her job. She works at the bakery what my father owned.

Sometimes I'm helping in, but with school and studying this could happen only at weekends. Granny is helping her in whatever she can. I don't know where she is right now, probably still sleeping.

"Yes, I'm ready." I answer, leaving the house with my best friends.

"You're still in love with that guy?" Katniss asks, curiousity in her voice.

I blush, knowing exactly what she's talking about. "What guy?"

"The handsome, most popular guy in the entire school. Do you remember?" Katniss rolls her eyes. Delly is trying to save me from the awkward situation. "Katniss, it's his own private life. Stop rummaging in it." She takes a break, thinking about something. "Anyways... I'm curious too."

"Thanks, Delly. You're a great friend." I mumble after taking a deep breath.

I came out to them some months ago. Even if they doesn't have a problem with it - in fact, it seems like they're liking the idea of me being gay -, I'm not sure if I'm prepared to talk about my feelings to them. It's just too scary to talk with them about my one sided interest, but I do it anyways.

"I'm not in love with him. He's just handsome, manly, has a lot of abs, his smile is beautiful..." Wait, what the fuck?

Both Katniss and Delly are chuckling. Katniss begins to talk. "You're really not in love, Peet? I don't know, but you seem like you totally lost your head." She chuckles again.

"It doesn't mean anything if I'm in love or not. He's very popular, but I'm not. Noone knows me in the school, or if they do I'm just the 'number one out gay in the entire High'... and most importantly, there's a huge obstacle standing in my way. Even if I would he popular, or a friend of his, I won't have a chance at him. He has a girlfriend." My face goes sad from all of sudden, but I manage to continue it. "Her name is Clove, but you know it really well. He's as straight as your shooting skills, Katniss." She likes archery, and she is really good at it. Maybe the best in the entire town.

I manage to put on a smile.

I'm thinking about the best way to strike back. "I think Gale would appreciate if you'd finally tell him." The sound of his name immediately makes her blush. There are not too many things what could embarass Katniss, but Gale is her weakest point. They were best friends since kindergarten, and she fell in love with the boy one year ago it I remember it well.

"Fair enough. You won, Mellark."

"We should hurry up, guys. It's already 7:17. Mr Abernathy will be really mad at us." Delly changes the subject.

We are heading to the school, not talking much on our way because it would just distract us, and we'll stop on the middle of the road. When we arrive it's almost 7:56, what means we have four more minutes to arrive to the class.

My heart skips a beat when Cato looks at me. It doesn't takes too long, but we're staring in each others eyes. He's standing next to his usual gang. I call them the Careers, because all of the cares about formalities like how they look, how many calories does their food contain, and most importantly doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone else but themselves. The 'divine' group's members are Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Cato, of course. These are the elite of Panecray High.

When he looks away, I shake my head. "Let's go."

Mr. Abernathy arrives to the room some moments after us. He is my favorite teacher. He's nice, intuitive, and he knows what he is doing.

History is not everyone's favorite class, but I find it kind of interesting to know what happened in the past, even if I'm more interested in the future.

"Good morning, guys. I - the school - have a surprise for you. After today's lesson all of you will get to know it."

Okay, this is the moment when I think 'screw you, history! I want to know what's that thing right now!'

I'm trying to pay attention to him during the class, because todays subject gets my interest but I'm not possible for it.

My thoughts are always getting back to this one particular person, who's ruling my mind since a really long time. I fell for him even if I knew he has a girlfriend. I think I couldn't choose. Maybe I have to wait a bit more to get over it - him.

But how could I? Every time I close my eyes I see his baby blue eyes shining, filling me with flickering light.

Someone's poking my shoulder, then I get back into reality. "Hey, Peet! Listen, he's going to tell us now." Delly says.

"As I promised in the beginning of the class, I will tell you what Director Coin told all of the teachers. She's more than excited about the happenings in our school, so she wanted all of you to know it today!" Mr. Abernathy says.

"Tell us what?" A guy asks eagerly. I like this about Mr. Abernathy. He could make us seem like we're some five years old toddlers.

"A competition took place between some schools in the last few weeks, and Panecray was a part of it. We had to 'fight' really hard, but your great Director helped our school win."

Now he got all of my attention. I'm really curious about what kind of competition he is talking about righ now. He takes a deep breath, it seems like Mr. Abernathy loves to make every moment of his speech dramatic. "The competition's main theme was nature itself. It would like to get teens to like it more, and get them into places what are really far away from our country. We won a two-weeks trip into a Transylvanian forest."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for all big gramatical mistakes, my native language is not english...**

**Please review if I should continue it. Most of my time are going to my other fanfiction, but I would really love to update this one as well. Thank you for** **reading!**


	2. Fairy-Tales

**A/N: I don't even know where to begin... I was very surprised from that I got so many reviews for the first chapter, and I just uploaded it a day ago! You all are awesome, thanks for the reviews, really! It means a really lot to me.**

**If you like stories what are in the Hunger Games universe, take a look at my other story called 'The Hiding Games' if you have the time or willing to. If you have any questions you could PM me; I'll answer.**

**A really big thank you for all of the reviewers again. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter. **

**Chapter Two - Fairy Tales**

"The competition's main theme was nature itself. It would like to get teens to like it more, and get them into places what are really far away from our country. We won a two-weeks trip into a Transylvanian forest."

After class Mr. Abernathy asks the three of us to stay a little bit longer with him in the class because he wants to talk. I don't like when someone tells me 'we need to talk', it just scares the shit out of me. The only thing I can do is just hoping he won't get my grades lower, because my scholarship will just slip out of my hands. I can't let that happen if I would ever like to go to the Univeristy of Capitorum what would be very, very expensive without that particular scholarship. My life could depend on the grades I'm getting.

"Peeta!" Mr. Abernathy turns to me. "You, Katniss and Delly are my best students. Your grades are outstanding. I will contact your parents to let you. Don't worry…" He looks at me. "The state will pay for everything. That's the best benefit of winning it." Every teacher is aware of our financial status. They say it's not something people should be ashamed of, but I still blush when they want to make an exception with me just because of this.

"That's good to hear, but I'm not interested in it." I shrug. I'm not a nature type of person. If I want to be honest I'd say nature hates me. Everytime I'm out with Katniss and Delly, the only one who gets a bug in his eye, or get stung by a bee is always me. And being in a forest for a longer period of time than half an hour is very dangerous for me. Or maybe I'm just paranoid, but I have a really bad feeling about it.

"How much time are you going to spend there?" I ask curiously.

"Two, maybe three weeks. It's in school time so you guys could get a bit of free time" He knows how to get us on whatever he wants. He could convince anyone with his cunning skills, but I don't give myself in. I would need a miracle for that. There's a question hiding in the back of my mind: What will happen to mom without me?

This is the main reason I don't want to go. I could easily get used to nature if I would like to, but not to the thought what doesn't let me in peace. I can't let her lead the bakery alone, she needs a man - well, sixteen year old boy - to the house who could help her anytime. It would be really hard for her, even if our bakery is just a little family buisness.

"Peeta, this is awesome! We want to go." Delly and Katniss both turns to Mr. Abernathy with anticipation in their eyes. "Could we go? Please, please, please?" Delly wasn't this excited since we bought her a big, fluffy white bear for her birthday.

"I was talking about this before, sweetheart. That's the thing why I kept the three of you after class. I want my best students to have a place for sure before they get filled up." He explains. "But you would have to get Peeta to come with us, because this is something what nobody could resist."

Nobody could resist... It sounds kind of ridiculous, because I don't want to go into an unknown place, thousands of miles from here in the middle of nowhere. I don't even speak the language! And then there's this strange feeling again what makes me believe that something horrible could happen with us there. Oh, and I don't have to forget about my mother who's exhausted with me helping in, what would happen with her without me? I can't go.

"I won't go."

"Dammit Peeta! You have to come! Even if you're annoying sometimes, I couldn't be away from you for three weeks!" Katniss looks deep into my eyes. I don't know if she wanted to compliment me, or just hurt me a bit. Maybe both, maybe neither of these.

Mr. Abernathy sighs when he get's that I won't give myself in. "Listen, I will keep a seat for you for three days. You will have Friday, Saturday and Sunday to decide what you'll do. Is this fair enough?" He claps his hands together, looking at me curiously.

"Yes." I nod. "That would be really good."

"Okay, then three days Peeta. I hope you will choose the right decision." That's where the problem beings, I don't know what would be the right decision in my situation. I hate forests but I love Delly and Katniss, and three weeks without them would be pretty devastating. I have to admit there's a little spark in me what's quiet whispering is telling me go. But there's a huge amount of water what wants to extinguish the little fire what that spark created.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Katniss asks when we exit the room. "I thought one of your dreams was exploring a whole new place. Now you could do it! This trip would be very expensive without the Capitol paying for it. Now you have a chance for doing what you want, for free... and when you got there, you rejected it. This sounds like bullshit to me!"

"It's not as simple as you think it is, Kat. I can't let my mother alone with granny. I have to stay with them." I answer.

"No, you don't. We will find out something so it would be good for everybody. We still have today evening, and three days after it. So don't worry, we'll set up a plan."

We walk into the cafeteria, getting food for ourselves then we sit down in front of a table. The Careers are sitting two tables farther than us.

Honesty, archery, and making me feel better. These are the three things I love in Katniss most, of course there are a couple more good traits of her, but these are my favorites. "It's just three weeks, Peet. What could possibly happen in three weeks?" Maybe she's right. She's always right... Well, except the times she's not.

"She's right, as always Peeta. It would be a lot easier for us to know that you're with us. We have to stay together, aren't we?" Delly smiles at me, continuing her lunch. Then I feel something. Something strange on the back of my head. I reach out to study my neck but there's nothing on it, so I turn to see what is it, maybe one of the seniors are making fun out of me again, or it... No, it can't be.

I face myself with the most beautiful eyes on earth. Cato is staring at me again.

What does he want from me? Well.. it seems like I'm going to find out really soon because he's heading right to our table with her girlfriend, Clove. They're approaching us hand in hand, flirting with each other. For a moment I feel a stinging pain in my heart, what I doesn't have the right to. We were not together, and we will never be. Why can't I get my head on something else instead?

"You know about the trip, aren't you?" His voice is so sexy and manly. I would love to hear him mouning... Wait, what? No! I shake my head.

"Y-yeah. W-why?" You're great, Peeta. If you're continuing like this, maybe you're going to say something clever and meaningful.

"Just askin'. Are you coming as well?" Clove asks, smiling at me gently. I don't know, but it seemed like I saw her face turn into evil for a moment. Or could be because of the jealousy.

"No, I don't think so. But I could tell this for sure at monday." I smile back, then I remember the question I wanted to put on a moment ago. "Why do you care?" The girl shrugs. Cato begins to talk again. "We were curious. Have a great lunch."

"Thanks." I answer before they went back to their table.

"Well, that was... weird." Katniss says when she's sure that Cato and Clove are far enough.

I ask the first question what comes in my mind "Why did they ask that?"

"I have no idea." Katniss shrugs when I take a glance at Delly. "Don't look at me, I don't know either! But maybe.. possibly.. they just saw how cool are we, and they want to befriend with us." We laugh at her joke. The subject ended here, and I didn't think about it either.

On the way back home they're telling me the pro's and con's of going into Transylvania.

"Here a con: There are werewolves, vampires, and maybe even the monster of Doctor Frankenstein!" Delly says.

"You really believe in that stuff, Dell? They're just legends, some of them built on real life events. But most of them are judt fairytales. None of these supernatural creatures are real." I say. "There are no scientific proof for their existence, what means..." Delly cuts me off.

"Yea, but there are no scientific proof that they're NOT existing!" Fair enough.

"Yes, then I'm a unicorn baby who has a lot of fairy dust in his ass, and when I puke, it smells like flowers and looks like rainbows." Katniss laughs on my comment.

"So you want to tell me that Dracula is not from Transylvania?" Delly asks, looking in my eyes.

"This is partially true. The legend of Dracula could lead back into hundreds of years."

"Story time again." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to listen at Peeta!" Delly answers, then she looks at me. "Continue, please."

I take a deep breath. "There was a transilvanian ruler, called Vlad Tepes. He was the cruelest man in the whole region. He had a 'hobby' what was torturing people. He impaled the head of everyone who stood in his way, so people began to call him Dracul."

"What does Dracul mean?" Delly asks looking at me confused.

"Dracul is the romanian equivalent of 'The Devil'. There are stories that he also liked to drink the blood of his victims, what doesn't mean he's a vampire, just a fucking psychopath. This is the main story of the most well known 'vampire' on the Earth. After a long time his legend began to grow, some people added, some got away things from it, leaving others in the belief that he is a vampire."

"Where did they found his body?" Delly asks.

"They didn't, but this is not meaning that he's still alive, running or flying or doing whatever he does, and drinking blood of virgins!"

"I know, it doesn't mean that. But there's a huge possibility for it." Delly answers.

**Please review, it would mean a lot! I know these chapters are not very long, but I do hope they'd get bigger with time, Thanks for taking your time to read it. **


	3. I'm Invisible

**Chapter Three - I'm Invisible**

"Where did they found his body?" Delly asks.

"They didn't, but this is not meaning that he's still alive, running or flying or doing whatever he does, and drinking blood of virgins!"

"I know, it doesn't mean that. But there's a huge possibility for it." Delly answers.

A familiar sound distracts me from telling something Delly about how stupid they theories are sometimes. I get my phone out of the pocket of my jeans, when I see a message on it.

'_I'm going to throw a party in my house friday night, you want to come? Bring your friends too. - Cato'_

Uhm… My brain is kind of died right at the moment. Cato Hadley, the boy I had a crush on since I know him just invited me on a party in his own house? Why me? Where did he get my number? Another message.

_I would like to get the team who goes to the trip together before we leave. Hope you all will have the time. Some new friends are always good, aren't they? ;) - Cato_

Oh, I got an answer for all of my questions, but still… why am I feeling disappointed?

"Who sent you a message?" Katniss ask curiously. "I thought you're messaging with me and Delly only."

"Yeah, I thought that too." I say when her question gets to my mind. "It's.. it's from Cato."

"What?" They're asking at the same time, their eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, he invited me.." i shake my head "us to a party. I think you two are going to have a great time."

"Don't begin this again." Delly stands in front of me so I can't walk away. "You will come too, or I'll beat the shit out of you." She's usually very nice, but there are times when she could get very angry, and it's not good to be anywhere near her.

"Hmm, I like this side of you Delly." Katniss looks at her with satisfaction, like an older sister.

"Shut up, Everdeen!" Oh-oh. She looks at me, grabbing the shirt on my chest. It came unexpected so I'm looking at her with a really surprised look. "Peeta. What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't like parties either and you know Katniss either, but we can't turn this off! I mean, Cato invited you. You, and not us. This has to mean something!"

I don't want to hope for something I can't have, but she did put a bug in my ear. No, she can't be right. Cato has a girlfriend, and I can do nothing about it.

"He has a girlfirend as I said before." I look down on the ground, thinking about that if there could be something between us even if he was gay or not. I shake my head and I look in her eyes "And I'm invisible." Delly releases my shirt, backing away slowly.

"You're not invisible." Her voice softened, now it's like a cotton candy's talking. Strange, but relaxing. "You're just busy helping out your mom and studying to get a scholarship. You can't have time for everything, but this one's a must-go. I can feel this party will change your life forever."

That's the only problem. I feel the same, but not in the same way as Delly. My life will change but not in a good way. I don't know what this feeling is, but it's stranger than anything I had in my life. I can't help it, but think negatively about this trip. I don't want to go.

"We will discuss this later, now I seriously have to talk to my mom." I nod towards my house. "You know, about this trip and everything. I would like to know her thoughts before expressing mine."

Delly opens her mouth to speak but Katniss cuts her off. "Okay Peeta, message us if you'll get somewhere with Mrs. Mellark." And with this the two of them entered Delly's house. I am so lucky for having two of my neighbours as best friends. I am thinking about this while I open the door of my house, facing my mother who's cleaning up the living room. "How was your day, dear?"

"It was…" I look down, I can't lie to her of she's looking at me. Her innocent face is always making me to tell her the truth, even if I don't want to. "It was alright. Nothing happened though."

She lifts up my chin, looking deep into my eyes. I hate when I have to look in her eyes if I lie. There was no time for me to learn to lie, I almost never lied to her, except when I was too afraid to tell her I'm into boys. It feels like she can reveal every secrets I have by looking deep into my soul. "Peeta, please tell me what's wrong. You know you can share anything with me. Is it about that boy, what's his name? Cato. Did he say or do something to you? If he hurt you with even a word, I swear I'm going to call his parents and…" She always goes into a mama bear whose only goal is to protect its cubs. I really love that in her, but she overreacts it sometimes when I just have to calm her down that there nothing bad happened with me, so I cut her off.

"No, mom!" I sit down on the couch, she follows my movements. She puts one of her hands on my knee, giving a supporting look. "Actually he invited me to a party in his house." I feel uncomfortable talking about Cato with my mom. She accepted that I'm gay, but I don't think she wants to know my 'lovelife' - if I had one.

"Really?" Her eyes are showing real excitement. "Well, I hope you will be a good boy and you won't drink alcohol… or not too much." She chuckles. "But please, use protection." Oh, so she wants to talk about that, it seems I'm the one who is not ready because I blush.

"Mom!" I say on a high level voice, but then it gets back to normal. "He has a girlfriend, there's nothing between us. We won't need…" I blush more before saying out the word loudly "protection. But we got off our track, there's something else what I would've like to tell you…"

"Oh and what's that?" She asks still excited.

"The school…" I don't know how should I tell it to her. What if she'll get upset because of it? "So uhm…"

"Peeta, don't play with my patience. You know you're making me nervous when you're talking like this. There are no problems in school, are there? I mean, we'll get through it if there is, I'm just asking."

"So, the school won a trip into Transylvania, in a forest house I suppose. They would pay for everything. And in everything there's food, a place to sleep, and stuff" I can't tell what her reaction is from her face, but she's talking in some seconds after she thought my words through.

"When will you go? I need to make food for you, help you in packing. I hope you will feel very good there!" She says, but I answer without hesitation.

"I won't go."

"Sure you will!"

"No, I won't."

"You have to, Peet! You can't stay at home all day long, reading books! You can't miss an opportunity like this!" Why is everybody keep telling me this?

"But I have a bad feeling about it, mom."

"Yes you have because you're afraid of basically everything what has more or less legs than two. You'll be safe, I think Katniss and Delly are going as well. And what about Cato? He has to go as well." She smiles at me devilishly. She wants to use Cato to get me to go, nice try mom.

"I don't think I will go, mom. But maybe I'll visit that party if you're okay with it."

"Yes, I'm totally okay! You have to socialize a little, get some friends. Just don't do drugs. And much alcohol. Please." She looks at me worried.

"I wasn't drunk in my whole life, mom. Why should I be now?"

"Okay, I know. When will it take place?"

"Today."

School went really slowly for waiting for the party - what I didn't even want to go yesterday.

"What did he say in the message?" Katniss asks. "When it will begin?"

Oh shit, I forgot to ask him about when the party will start. I get my phone out of my pocket with a high speed I drop it accidently. But it didn't get on the ground what really surprised me. My reflexes aren't that good, I tell myself when I get up the phone mid-falling.

"Wow that was really… You could go in a circus with that." I let out a forced laugh, searching out Cato's name from my contacts. I found it: "Cato33". It seems like I'm sick, but noone else checks my phone instead of me.

'_When should we arrive at your house? - P.'_

The answer comes almost immediately after I sent my message. This is praiseworthy from someone this popular, I am surprised for even getting a reply.

_Plans changed, there won't be a big party. _

I get really disappointed from this message. This is so annoying and it was a really cocky move! He's just a dickhead, who wants to play with others, that's what popular kids are doing. Another message.

'_So you're coming then? ;) There will be some friends (maybe a lot though, so that party might happen). Anyways, be here at 8:00PM. The address is Coriolanus street 42'_

Oh… Seems like I should have wait for a bit. Now I'm totally calm.

"He said that it will begin at 8:00PM." I say, looking at the girls.

"Then we have to get ourselves together and get home because it's 3:00PM already." Katniss says. I laugh, not knowing why does she's in a big hurry.

"We still have a lot of time to get ready, don't worry Kat." I smile at him, meeting with her grinning. This is not a good sign. At least, not for me. "We talked about you with Delly." I look at the blonde girl who nods heavily, doesn't saying any words. "And we decided to make you hot. You're getting there by yourself, but with a bit of help from Delly you'll look like a sex god."

I blush from her words. It feels good that they're thinking I'm good loking, it gives me a confidence boost. "I'm not that good-looking, but thank you."

"Shut the fuck up, and let us help you out." Delly says, hugging me. "Take a bath, Peet. I will message you when you should come over."

"Okay." I walk in the door of my house, mom is in the kitchen now. "How was your day at the bakery?"

"Don't even ask. But it was better than yesterday." She sighs. "Changing the subject, today's party night, right?" She smirks at me.

"Yes, I think so. I'm just really nervous."

"Why is that?" She asks.

"Because it's my first party and I don't know how it's going to be. Anyways, when should I arrive at home, 12AM?"

"Mhhm… I think I'm going to let you sleep over if they'll ask you to." She says, looking at me impatiently.

"They won't." I reply.

"But if they will, you will know that you should say, aren't you? I'm just asking one thing from you. Call me if something's wrong, and keep your phone with you everytime. I want to know that you're safe." She hugs me. Why is she acting so weirdly?

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing." She smiles at me. "Take a bath now." I nod, then go up to my room.

After bath I am lying on the soft bed in my underwears for some minutes, listening to some of my favorite musics on my headphone... And then I suddenly feel so heavy and dizzy.

Delly stamps into my bedroom, waking me up.

"Oh my..." She turns her head away. I look down with a sleepy face, watching my crotch for some seconds before my brain precesses and sends me the message 'hey, you have a boner!' It's probably the fault of the dream I had with Cato. I cover my crotch area with my blanket. "I'm sorry, Delly." I blush. "I just... uhm.."

"Don't... just don't." She laughs. "I am sorry for coming in your room without knocking. Now get some clothes on yourself. You have to get something up on that pretty ass you have there." She winks at me, and I blush again. I'm not used for others compliments.

"Mhhm... Let's see." She stands in front of a pulled out drawer, looking at its content thoughtfully. "Mhmm.." She says again, searching for pants what I could get up on myself. This feels awkward to me, like I'm a child. Someone's helping me decide what to wear, because I'm awful if it gets to fashion.

"You didn't say you have this!" she says, pulling out a light brown jeans, dropping it on my bed. "Get it on, I'll look for some shirts from what you have." I nod, pulling up the tight jeans hardly.

"Now this!" She threw a white v-neck t-shirt at my chest, I grabbed it before it hit me. "Wow, I told you that you could go in a circus!"

"Hahaha." I say while I get on the shirt. It sticks to my body, but when I look in the mirror I like what I see. "What do you say?" I ask, turning here and there to show her myself.

"Hmm.. Something's still missing." She gets in front of my wardrobe now. "This!" She gives a grey sweater, what I put on.

"Yeah, it's good now." She nods, satisfied. "And now I'm going to make your hair, so not just your butt will look good in those jeans, but your face will become hotter too." She winks at me, pulling me into my bathroom.

After she's done with my hair too, it's already 7:30PM.

"We have to get Katniss and go." Delly says, I'm agreeing with her. I pull up my black shoes and then we get Katniss.

When we arrive at Cato's house, it's just 7:50, we came early, but I knock anyway.

Cato opens the door. His manly scent enters my nose, demanding for more. Our eyes met, even if he's taller than me. I lost my ability to speak. "H-h-hi." I say, but I burst out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks, looking at me confused.

"Nothing, he's doing this all the time. Don't even listen to him. I'm Katniss, and she's Delly." They shake his hand.

"And I'm Peeta." Now it's my turn to shake it.

"I know who you are. Come in, everyone's here." So we didn't arrive soon.

I'm feeling awkward for most of the time, I doesn't feel like I fit in here. "Drink this." Cato offers me a shot.

"Thanks, I'm okay without it." The music is not loud so we can perfectly without it.

He smirks at me. "But you'll feel perfect with it. Drink with me." I can't turn this off. I mean, Cato Hadley, the guy of my dreams just offered me a drink. I would totally have to pinch myself to know if this is real or not.

"Mmmkay." I say, drinking the alcohol what he gave me. "This burns like hell!" I don't know why did I share this with him, but I didn't lie. I feel like my throat is burning. "I'm going to throw up!" I say.

"No, you won't. Now come, we'll play thruth or dare."

"Who are we?" I ask.

"Just some of us. Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, your friends, Gale, me, and of course you." Cato explains.

"So you know Gale?"

"Yeah, basically we're good friends. I like to be friends with everyone I can."

"Oh really?" I ask. "Do you have any more of this stuff?" I point at the glass what I'm holding right now.

"You're going to have more time to drink, now it's time to play."

"As you say, boss.." I'm beginning to play with the word, it's just so funny. "Bossey... Booossie, Bosssyyy." He laughs.

"You didn't drink alcohol in your life before?"

"Not really? Why, Cat?" I ask curiously. For some reason I feel really confident right now. "Give me more of this miracle." mireeeecl, Mayreecoul. It's just so funny.

"Okay, maybe you'll get another one, but that's it for now... but wait, did you just call me Cat?"

"Meoww, I like cats!" I say, he laughs again but I don't know why. I am drinking the second glass of the alcohol. It doesn't burn like the first one, but it's still bad. I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I do not.

"Now let's go, have some fun."

"Oh, I want to have fun with you." I laugh. "I mean, play with you." I laugh even harder now, this is still really misunderstandable.

"I understand it, now come." I follow her to the living room where are noone else but the people Cato told me would be there. They started playing without us. They're evil!

"Are you alright?" Delly asks from me.

"I didn't feel this good in my whole life!"

"So Glimmer. Truth or dare?" Clove asks.

I totally got my mind out of reality, but then I suddenly get back when Delly shakes my arms. Marvel asked me.

"Uhm.. Dare." He seems to think about a good thing he could say, and when he's done, he speaks.

"Kiss the prettiest person in the room." He smirks at me. I lean towards Cato without thinking, kissing his lips what are salty, and tastes so good! But I didn't get a kiss in return.

"Oh gosh, that was unexpected!" Gale said. I just realised what have I done. Damn! I look at Clove at the moment, who looks down. I can't see her face because her hair is covering it.

"I'm so sorry, Cato! I'm just really drunk, I think I'm going to lay down for a bit if it's not a problem."

He doesn't say a word just shakes his head, sending a sign that it's not a problem, so I stand up and head towards the stairs. Why the fuck are the stair is moving? How could I get up on the top without getting in any trouble.

"Let me help you." A man... a very handsome man appears from nothing - or I was just too busy with this fucking moving stair that I didn't notice him coming. His ocean green eyes are enchanted me for a moment. 'No, Peeta! You love Cato, even if he doesn't feel the same with you!' I tell to myself.

"Thanks." I say.

"I'm Finnick, by the way."

"Peeta." He nods, disappearing again. I shake my head, and open the door of one of the rooms. It was a bad choice. A guy and a girl had passionate sex on the bed, so I mumbled a 'sorry' then I found a room what's empty.

I layed down on it, feeling the room turning around with me. This was a bad idea. A really, really bad idea.

I run towards the bathroom as soon as I can, kneeling down in front of the toilet.

I get some strong mouthwash to vanish the awful taste from my taL. Now my breath smells like menthol, and it smells like it.

I lay back on the bed again, feeling my vision getting cleaner, and my thoughts are too. I just realised I just had my first kiss. With the boy I love. This has to be a dream.

This is a dream, because I thought about him and he appeared in the room when I opened my eyes. I pinched my arm "Ouch!" No, it's not a dream. It would be better, now I should just get up, not explaining him why did I kiss him. "You found my room. I came here to lay down a bit.." He says, I understand what he wants. Me, out of here.

"Sorry, I'm gonna leave." I sit up on the bed, but he sits down next to me.

"Stay. The bed is big enough for both of us... So you really think I'm the prettiest one there?" His grin is so wide I'm not even sure it's possible.

"Uhm..." I look down, I feel really ashamed. I don't have anything to say.

"It's okay." He lifts up my chin. My mother used to do this to me if I'm sad of I feel ashamed for something, but I can see something in his eyes what wasn't there in my mother's. It's lust.

He kisses me, and my brain blocks down. I kiss him back, feeling how well developed his muscles are when he pushes me on the bed with his body. I murmur something in his mouth, what he obviously can't hear so I have to repeat it when he leans back. "You have a girlfriend!"

"I know." He smiles at me.

"And you're drunk!"

"I know that too." His smile gets wider. "But so are you."

"Maybe.. a little." I admit. "But you can't just..."

"Oh shut up, Peeta!" It seems the best way for him to shut me up is to kiss me. I would get used to it, I won't be angry at him. At all.

His mouth opens slowly, his tongue is demanding to enter into my own mouth. I panic. What should I do? I didn't have a kiss before! Then I just give myself in for my insticts, and give the dominance for Cato over my mouth. I let out a moan in his mouth as he bits my lower lip softly. It seems like alcohol is doing miracles with me. I won't be like this if I'd be completely sober, and maybe I will regret it later, but who cares? I want to have a good night with him before I get back into my usual life. I want to have some fun.

My hands are wandering on his chest, I have to get off his shirt to feel them better, so I do. He continues kissing me while he helps me get off mine too. Now my hands can wander wherever they want to on Cato's upper body, so I'm touching his hard abs on his stomach. Then they're wandering to his hips, helping him move on my body, up and down. Now they're back on his back, slowly moving down and down until I reach his pants. I slip my hands in his underwears, massaging his buttocks slowly, pushing down his pants with my hands.

He lets out a moan. "You really want to do this?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Anything we're up to." He looks into my eyes with curiosity.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." I smile at him, but I can't hide that I'm blushing. Maybe he thinks that's because of the alcohol, or he just got used to people blushing in fron of him - what totally understandable, it's enough to look at him! He's perfect. "So of course I am." I kick down my pants, helping him to get off his.

"What will Clove think of this?" I ask.

"What could she?" He shrugs. "I will tell you something when it's the right time. You'll get to know it someday."

"Okay." I say, trying not to show how excited I am beacause of whatever he wants to tell me. He leans back to me slowly, and I run my hands through his perfect blonde hair. It's so soft, he must use some hair balsams and stuff. I love playing with his hair. Wait... did I say this out loud?

"Wait until you get to play with something else of mine." He winks at me.


	4. I May Be Visible

**Chapter Four - I May Be Visible**

"What will Clove think of this?" I ask.

"What could she?" He shrugs. "I will tell you something when it's the right time. You'll get to know it someday."

"Okay." I say, trying not to show how excited I am beacause of whatever he wants to tell me. He leans back to me slowly, and I run my hands through his perfect blonde hair. It's so soft, he must use some hair balsams and stuff. I love playing with his hair. Wait... did I say this out loud?

"Wait until you get to play with something else of mine." He winks at me.

"Yeah, really funny Cato." I say, rolling my eyes but it was a bad decision. The room begins to move with me even more. "Nevermind. I have to go." I stand up, picking up my clothes and ready to exit the room.

His movements are surprising me when he pushes me to the wall. I can feel him smirking before he kisses my neck, sucking it with passion. "I wasn't kidding." I can't help it but my right leg begins to lift over his, squeezing it to his hips. A confident boost rushes through me again, so I join his game. I push his head away from my neck, and I am going to give the love bites back to show him I'm not his boy toy. His skin has a salty taste from the sweat what possibly got generated by the excitement he feels now. I know because I do the same too.

"Oh, you weren't? Let's see what you've got then." I wink at him the way he did before I stood up. While he is being distracted to stare at my smirk, I let my leg fall back to the ground and pushing him on the bed. This surprises him even more than me.

"I didn't think you're this confident, Peet." He says smirking at me. I shut him up by kissing him.

"Oh shut up and do your job." I place his hands on my ass, I can see the lust growing in his eyes about what I have done.

"I didn't see this coming, but if you won't stop I totally going to get crazy." He says while I am kissing his abs, then his neck again.

"You already seem pretty crazy to me." I kiss him again, a lot of feelings are getting freed in me. I feel like all the things I have beed pushed back in the last few years are breaking up on the surface at the same time. I wanted Cato for a long time, feeling his body right next to mine. Now we're being here, fighting for dominance. I feel like I'm in a dream again but it feels so real it can't be one.

"Well, are you going to want me to play with something else of yours, Cat?" I ask chuckling. "Because if you do, you have to work for it." My chuckle formed into a wild grin, thinking about him owning my body.

"Yes, Master." He says jokingly. "I will do anything what involves that perfect ass."

"I don't want to make you sad but it won't involve any of my body parts." He looks disappointed after I say this. I have to laugh at his sadness. Not because it funny but because it makes him extremely cute. "Don't worry, it won't be a big thing. Just lock up the door so we can stay here in peace."

"Oh okay. I think I'm able to manage to do that." He shrugs, standing up and turning the key twice in the lock."Now let's begin your part of our agreement."

"Oh so you would like to get me into a foreplay?" I ask him playfully. "That will only happen over my naked body."

"We could help with that." He smirks at me, looking into my eyes when he drops down his underwear to the ground. Now I'm totally speechless, I am mumbling words what has no meaning in a sentence with each other. "Oh, It seems you like me." He begins to walk towards the bed, slowly getting on his knees on it. "Now I'm going to pull of the only barrier what is hiding your body from me." I gulp when he touches the edge of my underwears. I push up my hips so he can pull them off. "Damn you are hot!" He leans down to kiss my stomach, slowly moving his tongue and lips upwards. He stops when he gets to one of my nipples, licking it slowly. He hears my moun of joy, so he begins to play harder. He is now sucking and biting it passionately, careful enough not to cause harm but hard enough to make me more excited then I was.

"Stop.. You're driving me crazy with this, if you won't stop it like now, it will be the end of me!" He takes a final, soft and quick kiss to it, moving towards my neck. That was the perfect opportunity for me to turn us over so I'm at the top again.

I don't hesitate in getting what I have wanted for a long time, my hand is slipping down his built upper body slowly. It seems being in the lacrosse team makes miracles to a body. I sigh deeply when I reach his happy trail, keeping my hands on the short hair for a while waiting my brain to process. I shouldn't let it, because now I'm overthinking everything what makes me very nervous. I'm about to grab his dick, but he has a girlfriend. I waited for this for a long time but I don't want it to be just… lust. I want more than this.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Did he really just call me sweetheart? I gulp from the surprisement when he touches my erection.

"Nothing just.. You have a girlfriend." I say, laying down on the bed near him. "This is not right, even if I'm drunk a bit."

He laughs for some seconds when he looks at my face, finding it in a serious grimace. "Don't think I'm a fucking douchebag who wants to have a good time with a guy to know how it feels and then goes back to his girlfriend!" he remains silence for a bit, after continuing. "She's not even my girlfriend. I mean, not for real." Well, the first part comes relaxing for me, but then why does he want to have sex with me if not just for his lust?

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I meant that she's my beard. Our relationship is not real." That came as a bomb to me. It shocked me as a tidal wave, I'm speechless. I'm feeling happiness, curiosity and - because we're in the middle of the something - need for his body at the same time.

"Wha-what?" I ask. He sits in my laps, putting his whole body weight on me. My member grows again, touching his bare ass from behind. He smirks moving his hand back slowly, letting his hand go down my penis to my balls, then he puts both of his hands on my chest.

"We will talk about that later." He smiles devilishly, leaning down to kiss my neck, exhaling the worlds softly on my skin. "But now we have something else to do."

"This…" I say uncertainly, but then I let out the words with a relieved sigh. "This will be my first time."

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart." He kisses my lips. "I will be gentle and careful… And maybe a bit clumsy because this is the first for me too." He laughs nervously. I feel somehow relieved that he will have sex for the first time too, but it comes like a shock. I'm wondering how this could possibly happen with a body like Adonis', so my mouth goes open "What the… are you serious? You look like a god, Cato! I mean, you should get every girl or boy you want." I look down shyly, he kisses my forehead.

"I don't want 'every girl or boy' because I'm not interested in girls, and I wanted to wait for the right person." Another kiss on my chest. God, he knows how to truly turn me on! It is going easily for him though. "And I know that you're the right one."

"I feel the same as you." I smile at him.

A thousand thoughts and feelings are mixing up in me, I'm not sure what are they but each one of them are making me happier than I ever was in my whole life. A strange feeling pulls me back into reality.

"What are.. what are you doing?" I ask Cato who lifted my legs and now licking my hole.

"You don't like it?" He finishes it for a bit and looks at me disappointed.

"It's strange and I didn't have experience in something like this, but.. of course I like it! I love it! But... Why?" I ask confused.

"Hmm. Guess I have to lubricate you before we will begin to have some fun." With this he goes back down. I know he won't listen to my answer if I'd say one so I stay quiet, enjoying his tongue circling around my entrance, then entering slowly.

"Oh my...!" I say, trembling from his move. It feels like he's smirking, even if he's... well, busy. His hands are exploring my body, he slowly moves one of them to my erection.

When he grabs it, I feel like my cells are burning, and all are wanting to burst into a huge orgasm over his hands. A moun gets out of my mouth, feeling his warm hands stroking me and his wet tongue inside of me.

"If you won't finish at least one of the actions you're in the middle of, I'm seriously going to come!" I say as fastly as I can. He stands up slowly, looking into my eyes.

"We don't want that, are we? We still have a lot of things to do sweatheart." He says confidently. I'm trying to copy his tone.

"Cat, you don't even know what kind of things I'm going to do with you." His eyes are going bright in a second, and I have to smile at him. "But let's save them for other occasions."

"Oh so you want to meet me more than once?" He says playfully, and I have to punch him in his shoulder when he leans down to kiss me.

"As many times as it's possible." I laugh

"Ouch!" He says, moving his hand down to my butt. "Ready?"

"For what?" I ask, but he pushed in a finger. "I didn't say yes!" My muscles are tensing from the pain I just felt, even if it was a short time.

"You're an asshole!" I shout at him. His finger is still inside me, moving slowly in and out.

"I would say I'm sorry, but your punch really hurts!"

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm too distracted with you finger in my ass!" I answer quickly, but I don't even know why I'm mad. My muscles got relaxed and it feels good now.

"You like it, so shut up." Fair enough. I don't know what to answer. He slowly adds a second, now he's being careful not to cause any harm. He knows it would hurt for me if he won't be slow. And if it would hurt me, I'd break his dick off.

"It's so.. good, Cato. I think.. I think I'm ready."

He looks at me with a questioning look. "Are you sure? I'm really thick." He smiles at the word 'thick' proudly.

"Yes you are, Cat. And I can't wait to feel you inside me." I can't believe I just said that.

"Believe me, there's nothing I want more now." I am afraid, very very afraid but I don't want to show it to Cato. I don't want to seem a coward.

My body is waiting impatiently for him, craving for his thick erection to penetrate me. I grab the condom on his bedside, dropping it into his hands.

'Did he prepare for all of this? He wanted to bring me up here tonight?' I ask myself. If the answer is yes, then I don't know what do I have to feel now. Probably happiness because he was thinking before, or ashamed for joining his game. I feel neither of this. I feel the need of his body, the need of him.

"Do it." I clench my teeth and push a pillow on my mouth, preparing myself for the pain I will probably feel.

I close my eyes, but I feel his erection pushing to my entrance, then it penetrates me slowly. Pain strikes me at the moment the head gets inside, but I open my eyes because I feel he's staring at me.

His look is worried. "It hurts?" I nod silently. But the pain will fade away very soon so I distract myself until then. I pull Cato to my body, kissing him with passion. When I look into his eyes I see lust and enjoyment.

"Push it deeper." I am grinning at him, scratching his back with my nails when I feel him entering me slowly. I let out a moun, kissing him and biting his lips softly.

Cato waits for some moments before he moves his hips slowly. His thursts are setting up slowly, every one of them are feeling new and sensual.

"Faster." I say, still grinning at him. He's giving me an 'are you sure?' look, but when I nod he is doing like I said.

"Yes, Master." He says jokingly, speeding up his pace. Loud moans are leaving my mouth before he pushes his hand on my mouth. I know a more comfortable way for him to shut me up. I pull him to myself again to kiss his lips. He kisses me back when I scratch his back again. This is just so fucking good!

Even if it's wild and the hardest thing I've ever had in my life, I can still feel a deep emotional connection forming between the two of us. Maybe it's a bad time to think about it in the middle of having sex, but it gets me more excited. And now there's more in Cato's eyes too. I don't know if I just see in it myself or is it really there... but I can see caring, and emotions.

His face is even more sexier when he produces a lot of physical power. It is showing me how much Cato is enjoying being with me. From tensing them, his muscles are looking bigger, bigger then ever.

Now he is stroking my erection, what just adds to the pleasure. I don't want this to end, and it seems like he neither. The hair on his happy trail is still visible, blonde like the hair on his head which means I'm sure it's not coloured.

'The fuck, Peeta? This is what you can think while having sex for your first time?' I ask from myself, but there's basically nothing to think about instead of how lucky I feel for being in Cato's bed, for getting what I wanted for a really long time.

His thursts are filling my body with pleasure, his member touching my prostate every time just opens a whole new world in front of me. This is the world of lust and enjoyment, and I would never want to leave this place. But this is too much for me now, and my body is not able to hold back.

"Cato!" I basically shout. "I'm gonna..." He doesn't say a word, just strokes faster and harder. His thursts are becoming faster and faster, which means he is really close too.

The next moment my body is twitching, and I feel the well-known feeling in my stomach when I burst out in a huge orgasm. I can't help it but moan loudly, I've never had as long as this one in my life before. The extasys I feel is indescribable. It's strong, hot, and cools down every cell what was on fire some moments ago. Cato pulls his member out, revealing the content of his condom.

"Still better than jerking out, huh?" He falls down on the bed near me, panting like me. Sweat is visible all over his body. "Did I convince you to come to the trip?" He asks curiously.

"Maybe." I smirk at him

On my way home the next morning I can't think about anything else but the awesome and wild sex I had with Cato last night. I enter the house with a wide grin, maybe the biggest one I've ever had. Mom is waiting for me with his hands crossed, but when I move close to her, she hugs me whispering in my ear "I hope you used protection!" She smiles at me.

"Mom!" I say, looking down the ground. "How did you...?"

"How did I know? Oh dear, don't think I am a fool! Your grin is speaking instead of you." Oh fuck. I forgot to wipe off my smile... Would I possibly be able to do that? I don't think so.

"Oh..." is all I can say about this. "I'm going to lay down in my room." I say, kissing her on her cheek when I get a message. It's from Cato

'Great night! Can't wait to meet you again Peet :)'

'You want to do it again so soon?'

'Haha! Oh, I would love to sweetheart. But now I was thinking about something... you know.. where we could actually get to know each other.'

'Like what?'

'Like a date. Tonight at 6PM?'

I hear my mom talking to someone so I don't open the door of my room, instead I'm heading back to the stairs slowly, being careful not to cause any sounds. I reply for Cato quickly.

' Aww Of course! Tonight at six, Cat. Talk later, I have to do some things'

When I reach the top of the stairs I sit down in a place where they couldn't hear me. I'm sure that the other voice is my grandma's.

"... it will be good for him?" My mom asks on a worried tone.

"It will, believe me. You don't have to panic, everything will be okay!" Grandma is trying to comfort her. They're talking about me?

"His powers are beginning to show up slowly. I think The Core won't have a good effect on him. It will speed up the process." My mom's voice is more worried than I have ever heard. If she's talking about me, what kind of powers is she talking about and what the fuck this 'The Core' thingie means?

"Look, he have to get some rest and maybe he will get to know something about his roots." Grandma says, still comforting mom.

"He is not ready for knowing about his family tree! And that's the other thing I'm very afraid of.

**Hope you liked it, even if it was basically a smut chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading anyways**


End file.
